Demon Mate
by rubymonkey
Summary: This is my first Yaoi, so please tell me if I need to change anything. Kyuubi has a mate and Naruto never knew. Can you guess who his mate is? SasuXNaru. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's hands and feet were chained. His hands were chained to the ceiling. Naruto has been hanging from the ceiling for two weeks trying to get his surroundings. So far Naruto only saw the food guy and the smell of dry clay mixed with medicine. "Damn where the hell am I?" mumbled Naruto.

"Kit we need to get out now" growled Kyuubi.

'I know but how' thought Naruto.

"Use my power, we need to get out" growled Kyuubi.

'I don't think I can I'm too hungry and tired' frowned Naruto.

"Damn!"

'What's up Kyuubi? You're really pissed at something' asked a confused Naruto.

"You don't need to know."

'Kyuubi you're in my body I think I'm on the need to know list'

"Fine… my mate is here, but mate is getting far away. I need mate close can't let mate go away again" growled Kyuubi clawing at the bars of his cells.

Naruto jerked awake when Kyuubi said mate, "You have a mate!"

The lunch guy passed than laughed and kept walking.

"Yes I have a mate and it's the same one you have" smirked Kyuubi.

'I don't have a mate!'

"Sure you don't" laughed Kyuubi.

'Stop laughing! I think I would know if I have a mate,' smirked Naruto.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Suddenly Kyuubi jerked up and started clawing at the bars. 'What the hell are you doing?'

"My mate is getting closer… must get to mate" growled Kyuubi.

'Can you tell if your mate is coming here willing or forcefully?' asked Naruto looking through the door trying to see someone.

"I can't that why I want to get to…."

Naruto cut off Kyuubi, so he could focus on the door that crashed open. Naruto saw the lunch guy and two other guards. The lunch guy was blocking someone so Naruto watched as they tossed the person into the cell opposite of Naruto. 'Why the hell am I angry?' thought Naruto staring at the limp body in the cell. Naruto stared at the body until he heard the door slammed shut. Jumping at the sound he blinked then went to sleep.

'Kyuubi, were you pissed just now?' asked Naruto sitting ouside of Kyuubi's cell in his mind.

"Yes, they treated my mate awfully. I'm going to kill them!" snarled Kyuubi.

'That was your mate, but he's a guy?' Naruto bent his head to the side looking confused.

"So what I'm bisexual. Do you have a problem with that?" glared Kyuubi.

'No problem just didn't know so does that mean I'm bi too or is that just you?'

"Ummm…. You know I'm not too sure on that part," Kyuubi looked confused for the first time.

'Great this is good to be just great' Naruto rolled his eyes as he woke up.

Naruto looked at the guy across from him and thought he looked familiar. 'Who is he?' Naruto tried to look over the man's body to see his face. "Hey you awake over there?" Naruto listened for any kind of movement or sound from the guy. He waited about 30 minutes before the guy suddenly rolled over. "Hey you okay over there?" yelled Naruto.

"Yea I'm good…. Is that you dobe?" groaned the man.

"Sasuke damn is that you!" yelled Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"Damn now I wish they killed me" groaned Sasuke sitting up.

"Damn Teme I'm not that bad am I?" frowned Naruto.

Sasuke looked down. He couldn't really look at Naruto and lie to him. "Yes you're that bad!" Sasuke didn't look at Naruto, he looked around his cell trying to find a way out. Suddenly, Sasuke heard sniffling. "Don't tell me you're crying Dobe" signed Sasuke.

Naruto's heart hurt at Sasuke's answer. He thought that Sasuke liked him, but he guess wrong. Naruto felt tears coming on, but the tears soon got the better of him. Naruto tried to cry quietly so he didn't disturb Sasuke. But Naruto got the sniffles when he cries. "No I'm not crying it's the dust." Naruto looked at the floor, he didn't dare look at Sasuke.

"Naruto please look at me!" begged Sasuke getting close to the bars as he dared. He stared at Naruto hanging from the ceiling, praying that Naruto would look his way.

"Why, Sasuke? You don't care about me. So you shouldn't care about my tears." cried Naruto.

"Wow dobe you are dumb. You can't even tell if someone is lying to you" shaking his head Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto's head jerked up, with open mouth and wide eyes. "You lied so you like me right?" asked Naruto trying to clarify it.

"Yea I guess your okay" shrugged Sasuke analysis Naruto's bids.

Naruto smiled. "Do you have a plan to get out? I tried everything to get out of these bids."

"Oh" Naruto looked up at his shackles then back at Sasuke, "When does your plan start?"

Sasuke looked Naruto a straight in the eyes. He then looked at the floor and told, "It starts as soon as lunch comes."

The cell block turned eerie silence. Neither dare break the silence for they didn't want to voice their thoughts. Sasuke slide down the wall at the back of his cell. He didn't look at Naruto, he was too afraid to see the look on his face.

Naruto hung his head closing his eyes and almost laughed. 'Wow what a great mate.'

"Sasuke hasn't awakened my mate yet Kit, but he will soon" smiled Kyuubi.

'Whatever. I'm never getting out of here am I Kyuubi.'

"I don't know Kit I don't know," Kyuubi said shaking his head.

Back in the cell block a ringing bell broke the silence Sasuke's and Naruto's head snapped up and stared at each other. Naruto could tell by looking in Sasuke's eyes that he wasn't going to leave. Naruto broke eye contact, shaking his head no. Naruto can't have him staying here it would be tortured "Just go Sasuke."

Sasuke's mouth dropped. "What you can't be serious?"

"You might want to start your plan the lunch guy should be here soon" stated Naruto staring at the door.

Sasuke didn't understand why he was relentless to leave Naruto hanging here. But he was and it bugged him. Sasuke felt scared and shocked when Naruto told him to get going. But he couldn't move. "Sasuke get going!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke jumped, but started working on his rope bids anyways. He almost got them when the lunch guy came in. "Time to go somewhere fun demon" laughed the lunch guy. Sasuke froze for a few seconds before he started tearing at his bids.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Naruto struggling against the guards hands.

The guards pushed Naruto down to his knees as they strapped a device that controls charka to his back. The lunch guy kneeled down in front of a screaming Naruto "I'm taking you to the boss." Both Naruto and lunch guy heard a loud snap "What the hell!" yelled the lunch guy turning to find the source of the snap. He turned to see Sasuke glowing a black/dark blue. Sasuke dropped the body then glared at the lunch guy through his eyelashes. "You're not talking him anywhere!" Sasuke's eyes glowed bright blood red from his sharingan. The lunch guy screamed for two seconds before he dropped dead.

"Un-tie hime before I kill you and take off that device now!" growled Sasuke glared at the last guard.

The guard shivered and shakily un-tied Naruto and slowly took off the device. Naruto screamed as the device was pulled off. The guard snapped his gaze up and cowards as he saw Sasuke snarled and raised his hand to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's raised hand started glowing black/ dark blue claws. His charka grew around his body. Sasuke started to look like a black panther. He swapped his hand down towards the man and it tore his flesh right off his face.

Naruto watched the whole transform and was a little freaked, but really glad. "Come on mate" growled Sasuke. Naruto stared straight into Sasuke's eyes and fell into a daze. Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto slowly took it. Once their hands touch, both their heads shot up and they gazed into each other eyes.

Sasuke snapped out of the daze first. He pulled Naruto up and turned to run. They headed for the door, when it slammed open and there was Sakura with Kakashi. "Sakura! Kakashi!" yelled Naruto peeking over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto there you are and Sasuke? What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi looking between them both.

"Now is not the time!" snarled Sasuke pulling Naruto out the door.

Sasuke led the way followed by Naruto, Kakashi, than Sakura. He led them all the way out of the building. When Sasuke noticed that they were a few miles away from Konoha. Sasuke kept running for a few yards before he slowed to a stop in a small clearing. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and sat down on a log. Sasuke watched as they exchange stories of the last two weeks. But Sasuke wondered why it took them this long. The village was close and the building was seeable in the clearing they were now standing in.

"Why did it take you two weeks to get Naruto out?" asked Sasuke glaring at Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto then back to each other. "We didn't have time," whispered Kakashi. Sakura hung her head to hide her shame and small smirk. Sasuke knew that he lied. He grew very anger because they know the truth and they were keeping it from him.

"Why didn't you have time Kakashi?" growled Sasuke, his eyes slowly transforming into his sharingan.

Sakura grinned, when Sasuke asked and Kakashi gagged "We were busy with our lives," grinned Sakura.

"Did I ask you Sakura? No, I didn't so shut up!" yelled Sasuke "Now answer me Kakashi."

Kakashi looked straight at Sasuke and spoke in an even tone. "I didn't know until yesterday. Tsunade didn't send me a message or rather I never got it."

"Why didn't you get it?" snarled Sasuke.

Kakashi stared at Sakura. She stared right back. Sakura wasn't going to tell Sasuke why she didn't give Kakashi the message. 'He is just going to have to tell them himself. Then they would laugh at him. Poor Kakashi haha ya right.'

"Well someone better tell me." Sasuke looked back and forth between the two of them for some time. Naruto just stared out into space talking to Kyuubi. It went on for about a hour before Sasuke had enough. "If neither of you tell me then I'm just going to kill you and take Naruto with me" smirked Sasuke.

Kakashi blinked with his mouth dropping. Sakura's smiled just got bigger. "Go ahead we didn't miss him. I don't even think the villagers missed him."

Kakashi looked at Sakura speaking with his eyes 'tell them I don't care' then looked at Sasuke. "The reason I didn't get the message was because of Sakura," stated Kakashi. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Why didn't you just say that?" asked Sasuke staring at Kakashi shrugged as he walked over to Naruto.

Sakura stood there with her mouth wide open watching as Kakashi gave her up. 'Whatever I'll tell everyone about him and Iruka. And they will be kicked out of Konoha,' smirked Sakura

"Why are you smirking Sakura?" asked Sasuke glaring at her.

"No reason…"

"Really because I think that you are planning something against Kakashi," smirked Sasuke when he saw Sakura glare at him. "So are you going to tell me why or should I just kill you?"

Sakura's glare hardens when he said that "I'll like to see you try."

"If I try then you'll die" laughed Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other until Sasuke's eyes flashed to his sharingan. Sakura became trapped.

In the sharingan, Sakura was hanging from the ceiling much like Naruto. She was screaming bloody murder until she saw Sasuke materialize. "What the hell did you do to me!"

"I trapped you so I can get some answers," smirked Sasuke "And I plan to get them."

Sasuke started his torture and he was laughing the entire time.

Outside the sharingan, Naruto and Kakashi watched as Sasuke's smirk get bigger and bigger then dropped. They looked at each other, both thinking 'what the hell happened,' but as soon as Sasuke laughed their heads snapped back. They watched as Sasuke got up laughing and Sakura fell over crying.

"Damn Sasuke, what did you do to her?" asked Naruto staring at Sakura's crying form.

"Do you really want to know?" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then sighed "Hell no I'm good." Sasuke laughed when he saw Naruto's clueless face. He throws his arm over Naruto's shoulder as he laughed.

"Ok what happened between you two?" asked a confused Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and just shrugged.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" asked Naruto leaning into Sasuke's side.

"That! That right there," yelled Kakashi pointing at Naruto leaning into Sasuke.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion as Sasuke laughed. "I don't get it," frowned Naruto.

'Damn he looks so cute and hot! Wait what the hell am I thinking' Sasuke took his arm off of Naruto and slowly sat down. Naruto watched him and became worry he had a look on his face like he was going to pass out. Once Sasuke sat down he passed out.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto rushing over to catch him.

Naruto caught him before his head hit the ground. "Sasuke open your eyes please!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto calm down look at Sasuke," Kakashi reached for Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto took a deep breath then look at Sasuke. He saw that Sasuke's eyes were moving under his eyelids. "What does that mean Kakashi?"

"It means he is just talking to his demon like you do," answered Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

*Inside Sasuke*

'What the hell! Where am I?' yelled Sasuke.

"Your talking to me."

'And who are you?' glared Sasuke.

"I'm your demon. The black panther my name is Black Death... Black for short" smirked Black.

'Why am I hearing you now?'

"Because I've been asleep" yawned Black.

'Then why did you wake up now!' yelled Sasuke. He was pissed because he couldn't see anything and for thinking that stupid Dobe was cute.

"My mate needed me, so I needed to wake up " shrugged Black acting like it was nothing.

'Who the hell is your mate!'

"Kyuubi the nine tail fox" smiled Black staring off into space envisioning his beautiful mate.

'What! Kyuubi is in Naruto and he is a guy! There is no fucking way I'm gay!' yelled Sasuke glaring at Black's red eyes.

Black snapped out of his daze. "So" shrugged Black laying down but not before saying "And yes your gay."

'So...So...So! You can't be mates with a guy especially that Dobe's demon. Be mates with anyone but Naruto.'

Black laughed then grinned "You like this Naruto!... But you don't want too. Why is that?"

Sasuke's mouth dropped.' I don't like that Dobe. he is to brain dead and weak to be attractive.'

"Really because isn't he the only one that matched you in strength, speed, and wit," answered Black tilting his head to the side and grinned.

Sasuke stopped and thought back to whenever Naruto and him were in the same room or sparring. _Damn he's right _thought Sasuke. "I love being right" laughed Black when he saw Sasuke's face.

'When can I get out of here' asked Sasuke staring calmly at Black.

"You can leave anytime just don't do anything Stupid" yawned Black closing his eyes.

* Outside Sasuke*

Sasuke shot up almost hitting Naruto in the forehead. "Woo there Sasuke take it easy' said Naruto pulling Sasuke down to his lap. "I know how it feels just breath."

Sasuke laid back down taking it easy. He looked up at Naruto then closed his eyes. "How is he?" asked Sakura silently praying he was dead for what he did to her.

"He's fine just needs to take it easy the first few times" stated Naruto.

"Wouldn't he be more comfortable on something softer say the ground or my lap" smiled Sakura wanting to get close to him to kill him.

"I'm good and if you try to move or touch me I'll kill you for real this time" stated Sasuke calmly relaxing into Naruto's lap.

Naruto smirked looking down at Sasuke. Absent minding Naruto started combing his fingers through Sasuke's hair lightly. Naruto lost himself for a few minutes. "Naruto we should get moving," whispered Kakashi kneeling by Sasuke's head.

Naruto snapped out of his daze then looked at Kakashi. "Where are we going?" asked Naruto. "Back to Konoha."

"Why would I go back if Sasuke can't?" asked Naruto staring at Sasuke's forehead.

"Why can't Sasuke come? I see no problem with it" shrugged Kakashi.

"He can't come back because he's not done with his mission yet."

Sasuke's eyes opened at that statement. He stared at Naruto trying to see how he knew that. Kakashi and Sakura watched with fascination. They waited to see who would move fist. Sasuke sat up then stood up, he moved about two feet before whispering "Are you coming Naruto?" over his shoulder.

Naruto smirked and jumped up while Kakashi and Sakura gasped. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and stood by his side "We'll be back in two years." stated Sasuke jumping into the trees followed by Naruto.

"Wait!" yelled Kakashi "Damnit! Tsunade's not going to like this!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran through the trees for about two miles before Sasuke started slowly down. Sasuke found a small clearing just big enough for him and Naruto. When Sasuke landed in the clearing, Naruto soon followed opening his mouth to ask something, when Sasuke held up his hand "Not now Naruto. Let's set up camp before you start asking questions."

Naruto closed his mouth as he nodded his head. "I'll get the firewood, you set up the tent," suggested Sasuke. Naruto nodded and went to work.

TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE...

Au: I seriously have no idea where I'm taking this story.


	4. Author Note

**Hey Hey Hey everyone there is a poll up plz go vote and I will do it. **

**I promise I have got my life in balance and I'm ready to go so lets do this thing. Sry just watched an action movie. So u see I'm bored help me.**

**I have been posting things on so go check that out. Same name rubymonkey. **

**Peace out everyone plz go vote.**


End file.
